


Ask and Ye Shall Receive

by MofBaskerville



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofBaskerville/pseuds/MofBaskerville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that Mycroft didn't get exactly what he wanted on his birthday ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and Ye Shall Receive

Mycroft Holmes knew he had three options. It would have been four if he'd managed to perfect that mind-control trick, but he'd had that seminar to attend in Belgrade.

At any rate, there were just the three:

1\. Activate the subdermal transponder located right beneath his hipbone and wait for assistance to arrive in the form of several MI6 agents and accompanying snipers.

2\. Engage the voice-activated security system located in his bedroom ceiling and wait for assistance in the form of the Special Air Service.

Or the most dangerous and tenuous of all the available options:

3\. Wait for Gregory to get back into the bedroom and explain himself.

Mycroft's choice was made when he heard Greg's footsteps padding along the hallway. The handsome detective inspector entered the room and he smiled when he saw his lover.

“Morning, Mycroft. Good to see you up.”

Mycroft smirked. He was reasonably sure Greg would have said those exact words whether or not his eyes had been open.

“Quite. Gregory? Would you care to explain just _why_ I am tied, head to foot, to the bedposts, with very strong red ribbon?”

“What? Oh sure.” Greg sat at the edge of the bed. “It's your birthday.”

“I'm well aware of that. I'm still not certain why I have been immobilized.”

“This is your birthday present!”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. Curiouser and curiouser. Greg was in profile, and he appeared to look quite pleased with himself. Mycroft couldn't be entirely sure, since he was not able to sit up and study his lover's expression more closely.

“Hmm. While I admit I can be somewhat difficult to shop for,” said Mycroft, “I'm not entirely clear as to what made you fix on having me tethered to my bed, naked, as the perfect gift.”

Greg turned to him, and his grin sharpened. “Oh, you mean you don't remember? You _asked_ for this!”

Mycroft's other eyebrow ascended. “Pardon?”

“Remember when we were down the pub with John and Sherlock a few weeks ago?” asked Greg. “I asked you what you wanted for your birthday and you said what you really wanted was a day in bed, no work, no disasters, just relaxation. John said you'd probably have to be tied down to the bed for that to happen, and you agreed that it would probably take something like that. Sooooo ...”  Greg's smile widened as he gestured toward his lover's sprawled, bound, supine form.

“I see.” Mycroft looked bemusedly at the bonds that secured him to his luxurious bed. “I assume it was John who gave you a tutorial in tying a proper halter rope knot?”

“Nope. Googled that,” said Greg, running his hand down Mycroft's bare chest. “So you've got a whole day where you can laze about in bed and _I_ take care of anything you need.”

“Anything?”

Greg dragged his hand lower. “ _Anything_.”

Mycroft licked his dry lips. He supposed he should have just been happy Greg hadn't opted for handcuffs. They would have chafed ridiculously.

“Well. _This_ should be interesting.” Mycroft tested the bonds and found them very secure but not so tight that his circulation was cut off. “You will be joining me in this indolence, I take it?”

“If you're asking if I'm going to be fucking your brains out all day, then yeah.”

Greg gently caressed Mycroft's hip, not the one with the subdermal transponder, Mycroft thought with much relief. “But I'm not going to do _just_ that. You're not going to leave this bed. You want crisps or a sandwich, I'll get it. Want a movie? I'll load it in the DVD player. Want me to text Sherlock to bugger off? Well, I do that all the time anyway, but I'll do it from your mobile, if you want.”

“Lovely. And what about, er, when I need to use the facilities?” Mycroft coughed delicately. “I do admire your dedication, but there are some things that don't need to be done with an audience, no matter how many pornographic movies have been made to the contrary.”

Greg laughed. “You dirty bugger! Yeah, if you need to spend a penny or whatever I'll untie you, but I've got to have your word you'll get your cute arse right back to bed so that I can carry on waiting on you hand and foot.”

“In the past that sort of behavior would have been called concubinage or indentured servitude, at best.”

“Now it's just called crazy-copper-in-love.” Greg kissed the soft skin of Mycroft's stomach. “So do you need to go to the gents?”

“Not at the moment.” Mycroft's vision became cloudy. Greg's face was practically in his crotch and his cock was definitely showing renewed interest in the proceedings.

“I was about to get breakfast started. Is there anything I can do for you before then?” Greg looked innocently up at Mycroft but his fingers were stroking his inner thigh.

Mycroft sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow. “This is going to be both the most amazing and most frustrating day of my life, isn't it?”

Greg laughed softly. “Happy birthday.”

With that, the officer wrapped his fingers around the thick base of Mycroft's cock and licked a salty drop of liquid that oozed from the tip. Mycroft groaned and his legs shook a little, his ankles tugging the silky restraints. Greg cupped his balls with his other hand and gently carressed them as he began to tease the head of the leaking cock with his tongue.

“Jesus,” Greg murmured. “When was the last time you come off? Your balls feel like they're about to explode.”

Mycroft didn't reply, and his gasps of breath told Greg that his lover was already close to orgasm. Greg hungrily took Mycroft's length into his mouth, bobbing his head swiftly while stroking the stretch of skin between Mycroft's balls and entrance with his forefinger.

“Oh god Gregory!” Mycroft longed to put his hands in the soft gray hair and he cried out in anguish when the ribbons kept him from being able to move his arms more than a frustratingly small distance.

“I-I can't hold out for much longer ...”

Greg pulled his mouth from Mycroft's cock and moved his grip rapidly up and down the shaft.

“Then don't,” he said hoarsely, stretching up to kiss Mycroft's chin. “Come for me. Don't hold back, let go ...”

Greg pressed his fingertips gently against Mycroft's balls and the other man was gone. He cried out in breathless spasms as his cock spurted, coating his chest and stomach in warm liquid. Greg took him back into his mouth to suck the excess from the head of his cock, and Mycroft groaned again, shivering against the restraints.

Greg did not let up until he felt Mycroft's cock begin to soften, and then with a farewell lick, he got up and surveyed his handiwork. Mycroft was bright red, breathing heavily and his eyelids were nearly shut.

“I'd better get you a flannel and then a coffee,” said Greg with a smirk. “It's only half-nine. We've got the whole day yet.”

With a great effort, Mycroft opened his eyes. “I don't know if I will be able to survive, if what just happened is representative of what I should expect the rest of the day.”

“What? After all the nipping about I had to do make this day happen?” Greg glared down at him. “Mycroft Holmes, don't you dare fucking die on me!”

Mycroft Holmes heaved a great sigh and smiled. “I suppose I won't. There's my _next_ birthday to think of, after all.”

 

end


End file.
